


Breakfast in Bed

by ActingItUp



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, davey is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingItUp/pseuds/ActingItUp
Summary: It's Jack's birthday and Davey surprises him with breakfast in bed.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice some.... similarities between this and my girlfriend's (@onstagesport) fic of the same title..................... That's because we both wrote the fics at the same time based on the same prompt lol. I hope you enjoy!

“Jaaa-aaack.”

  
Jack ignored him.

  
“Jacky, wake up.”

  
He groaned. His alarm hadn’t gone off yet and Davey was notorious for getting up at completely unreasonable hours, so who knew what time it actually was. Jack shoved his face into his pillow.

  
“Davey, if you don’t shut up…”

  
He heard Davey laugh. _Annoying._

  
“Jack, come on.”

  
Jack angrily turned over to glare at his boyfriend. “Davey, it’s too fucking early for–”

  
He froze when he saw what Davey was holding. It took his eyes a moment to focus through the sunlight streaming through their bedroom window. Davey smiled down at him.

  
“Happy birthday, Jack.”

  
He held a tray of food; a small bowl of cereal, pancakes topped with whipped cream (just the way Jack liked them), bacon on the side, and what smelled like coffee in his favorite mug. Jack forced himself into a sitting position and stared at the food.

  
“What’s all that?” He sounded much too serious.

  
“It’s… It’s your birthday,” Davey chuckled nervously. “I made you breakfast in bed. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up to the smell of the bacon…”

  
Jack didn’t move a muscle. Celebrating his birthday wasn’t something he did. It just reminded him of the family he didn’t have. He couldn’t even remember when he’d told Davey when his birthday was.

  
He’d been quiet for too long. Davey was starting to get nervous.

  
“Jack… I know you’re not a morning person, but I just thought it’d be a nice surprise and everything–”

  
“Thank you, Davey.” Jack still sounded too serious, but how could he not be? This was the most thoughtful thing anyone had done for him on his birthday. He’d made it very clear throughout his life that he didn’t want anyone to fuss over his birthday, and all of his friends had obliged his request. He hardly ever received presents or cards or even simple “happy birthday”s. He looked up from the food to see Davey smile, relief dancing across his face.

  
“You’re welcome.” Davey set the tray on Jack’s lap, looking at the spread with pride. “I worked hard all morning. I’m no chef, but I make a mean pancake.”

  
“It looks great, Dave.” Jack smiled for the first time since being woken up. He noticed then that Davey was fully dressed– hair gel and everything. “Hey, what time is it anyway?” Jack turned to look at his alarm clock.

  
“Oh, it’s almost 11. I turned off your alarm. Figured I’d let you sleep in today,” Davey smiled, looking somewhere between proud of himself and ashamed at having messed around with Jack’s things even though they shared the room.

  
“No wonder you’re already dressed.” Jack nodded at Davey, meaning to gesture at his clothed frame as he took a sip of his coffee.

  
“Well, I had to go to the store to get the stuff to make your meal– You’re welcome by the way, I splurged on the bacon.” Davey gave Jack a pointed look as he slid into bed beside him. Jack put his arm around him, kissing Davey’s temple.

  
“You know I hate when you put all that stuff in your hair.”

  
“You know I hate how curly my hair gets when it’s this long.”

  
Jack smiled. “The curls suit you, Davey.” He mussed Davey’s hair, trying not to grimace at the feel of the gel.

  
“Jack, stop it!” Davey sat up and swatted his hand away, looking cute as ever with the scowl on his face as he tried in vain to fix his hair.

  
“Aw, come on Davey, it’s my birthday!” Jack teased. He put on his most convincing pout and batted his eyes.

  
Davey glared at him for a moment before giving in. He cuddled up next to Jack again, kissing his cheek.

  
“Don’t touch my hair,” he warned.

  
Jack laughed and took a bite of his pancakes. They were absolutely delicious.

  
“Trust me, Davey. Your hair is not at the top of my list of things to touch,” Jack smirked.

  
Davey elbowed him in the side and stole a piece of his bacon.

  
“Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you’re immune to punishment for your words,” Davey grumbled as he chewed.

  
“Oh-ho, punishment, huh?”

  
“Fine! You asked for it!” Davey pulled himself away from Jack and left the room.

  
“Dave– Davey! Davey, come on! I was only jokin’! Don’t be like that!” Jack carefully slid his tray off his lap and jumped out of bed to chase after his boyfriend.

  
He caught him in the kitchen cleaning up and looking tense. Jack put his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. “Thank you for breakfast.”

  
Davey sighed and turned around in Jack’s arms. “You owe me.”

  
Jack grinned mischievously. “Of course, Davey.”


End file.
